After Dark
by KaraiAtsuiJoo
Summary: After Dark is a short story about Sakaki Haruto coming to terms with how his senior-most fellow hunter feels about him.
1. Everybody's A Comedian

Summary: After Dark is a short story about Sakaki Haruto coming to terms with how his senior-most fellow hunter feels about him.

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership in any way of the anime Witch Hunter Robin. I make no profit from the writing or posting of this fanfiction.

_After Dark_ is written on the behalf of Silent Angel 1291, who placed the request last year. Thank you for challenging me and I hope you like it!

Please enjoy.

Everybody's a Comedian

_'Oh, and Sakaki? Make sure you retrieve that old record you mentioned in the meeting this afternoon. It would be useful if I could try reading it first thing.'_

It was remembering those words spoken by his senior hunter that had turned Sakaki Haruto around and back into the building. He scolded himself internally for having forgotten all evening to do the one matter of business he'd been given that night as he jogged up the fire stairs to the second floor. Sakaki was lazy, and it was late. He had already been halfway home on foot. He knew that if he continued home and waited until the morning, he wouldn't be able to pull himself up from bed to arrive early at Raven's Flat to find the record for Karasuma. Besides, there was no telling what 'first thing' meant to someone as punctual as her.

Sakaki hurried down a few long, dark and empty corridors to reach the room where they stored items from old cases that they might need later on. The case they were working on currently was connected to a case in which the witch they'd hunted was captured clutching an old record and a note. The note was the key piece of evidence in both cases; Michael had suggested that they try to cover all bases. Sakaki remembered the record and regretted ever having done so. Now it was his responsibility to find it amongst all the unorganized clutter in the storage room.

He opened the door and looked inside. It was pitch black even with the light from the hall, but he imagined creepy crawlies scattering from the noise alone and he took a step back. Whose bright idea was it to have a storage room so remote from their workstations? Swallowing hard, Sakaki felt along the wall for the light switch. The bulbs flickered on slowly. Most were burnt out. Irritated by the lack of light, and from worrying about the imaginary bugs that he'd convinced himself were hiding in the room, he took a few cautious steps in.

Michael had told him that he'd found the note in one of the boxes on the higher shelves, but that he didn't see an old record. He also hadn't gone through them all. He had started from the top just because, and had gone through five boxes before striking gold on the sixth. He didn't mention anything about bugs, but Michael was fearless when it came to life in general. He would see a tarantula and know exactly how to handle it because he was too smart for his own good. If Sakaki were to see a tarantula, he'd be found the next day dead on the ground from a massive heart attack.

Sakaki shook that thought away as he counted the sixth box over from the door. Michael said he hadn't gotten through the whole thing, so Sakaki decided to start there. He used the stepstool that Michael had left in place to reach the box. He sorted through it and didn't find any records. Frustrated because he felt that logically the note and record should be in the same box, he replaced it forcefully and grabbed the next, then the next, and then next. He sifted through big items and small, some that looked like worthless junk and others that looked like invaluable treasures. Indifferent and wanting to hurry home, Sakaki didn't pay anything that wasn't a flat, black donut shaped piece of vinyl much attention.

He found it once he reached the second row. It was in the box directly under the box that had held the note. Wishing he'd chosen that box sooner, but more excited about having found the record to waste time moping about it, Sakaki sat it on the ground while he put the box back on the shelf. He was too impatient to bother with the step stool, so he got on his tiptoes to slip the box in its place. It was heavy and he wavered under its weight. He stepped back and his feet flattened on the ground, causing his end of the box to shift down and nearly slip from the shelf. He pushed it, but the edge of the box was hitting the lip of the shelf's edge and wouldn't budge. He knew it would be best to lower the box and start over using the stool, but at the moment, that seemed like too much effort.

Using the shelf to burden some of the weight, Sakaki moved one hand further under the box and pushed upward. The box lifted over the lip and hit the top of the shelf, but as Sakaki moved it forward, it tilted upward more than he expected. The flaps opened and a teacup wrapped in newspaper rolled out and hit him on the forehead.

"Ow, damnit!" Sakaki let go of the box with one hand to grab his head and the entire thing fell from his grasp and onto his foot. "Sh—!" Sakaki bounced backward, and his good foot landed on the teacup. His foot rolled out in front of him along with his body weight and he fell flat on his back.

He heard a strange crunching noise beneath him, and he knew instantly what had happened.

Defeated, Sakaki remained on the ground in pain, but silent. He wanted to curse, but cursing wouldn't help. He wanted to stomp around, but he knew that would just make things worse. Was he cursed? Probably. What would he eat for dinner that night to make up for this clumsy display? Hamburgers sounded good. Sushi dinner? Nah. He needed meat on a night like that one. Bacon double cheeseburger with mushrooms and steak fries. The fries would need cheese, too. Coke would wash it down real good. At home? Yeah, better get it to go. Then what? A movie? A game? Probably better to watch a movie and fall asleep. Damn… _Sleep. I'm going to sleep, aren't I?_

Sakaki sat up quickly and tried to shake his fatigue away. Had he hit his head? He reached up and felt it. It didn't hurt, but that didn't mean that he didn't hit it. Probably best that he didn't fall asleep for a while. He got up and looked at the damage around the room. The record was broken on the floor, cracked in three pieces. Better the record than a bone.

The box was on its side and its contents hadn't quite come out. Thankful for that, Sakaki turned it upright, lifted it high above his head and slipped it onto the shelf. About halfway in, he saw a hand come over his shoulder to help him. The concept of 'help' didn't register fast enough and he jumped and yelped at he unexpected action. He leapt sideways and faced who was there.

It was Amon.

Shit.

Sakaki couldn't stop himself from flushing with embarrassment. He scratched the back of his head as he thought of what to say to redeem himself. With what seemed like no effort at all, Amon pushed the box further back on the shelf. He glanced over to Sakaki, then down at the stool, then over to the record and then over to Sakaki again.

"What?" Sakaki asked as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. Amon stepped over to the record and squatted down. He picked up one piece and it cracked as he touched it.

"I guess it's just its age." Oh. So that's why it broke so easily. Decrepit piece of junk.

"Yeah…" Sakaki chuckled. "Not like I fell on it or something." More nervous chuckles. Amon gave him a look that made him feel like a complete loser. Sakaki's shoulders fell.

"What we can't figure out is…" Amon began, "why on earth you didn't just use the stool?"

"W—we?" Amon pointed up and at a camera in the corner of the room.

Double shit.

"Oh," Sakaki mumbled. Amon rose with the piece of record.

"Hm." It sounded like a chuckle. Being looked at like an idiot was one thing, but being chuckled at by someone like Amon elicited an irreversible plunge in ego. "Karasuma should be able to pull something from this even if it's just a piece. We should go." Sakaki nodded.

Out in the hall, Amon slipped the piece of record into a zip-lock bag and closed it. He handed it to Sakaki and Sakaki took it. Amon stuffed his hands in his pockets and they walked in silence to the elevator. As they boarded, Amon glanced over to Sakaki with no particular expression. Sakaki rubbed his ear.

"So…why are you here at this hour?" he asked.

"I lost a bet."

"What?"

"I lost a bet." Huh? Amon betting? And _losing_?

"What…kind of bet. With who?" And what did it have to do with him being there so late?

"It was an innocent bet, no money. With Lee." Geez, could he be any vaguer?

"Uh-huh." Sakaki wouldn't get much more out of him. They would be seeing Michael soon, so Sakaki would just ask him. The doors opened and Sakaki hurried into the workroom. Michael was at his workstation stuffing a donut in his mouth and rapidly typing on the computer. Music was blaring from iPod speakers and Michael was swaying back and forth in his chair jamming heartily to it. He waved to them as they approached him. On the desk were two boxes of donuts, both opened and both eaten out of. Sakaki immediately knew that they were Michael's reward from the bet.

The donuts weren't the standard coffee shop fare. These were from the swank new café called Crème de la Crème that had already earned a reputation for easily selling the best baked goods in all of Japan, and they had the price tag to prove it. Michael couldn't get them just any kind of way. Amon would have had to call ahead with the order and then make a special trip to pick them up. Sakaki chuckled.

"I've just got to know," he said, confident that Michael would spill the beans. He was obviously gloating, because one didn't just scarf down a de la Crème. One savored each and every crumb.

"Oh, big hot shot over there thought he could beat me at janken. Ha! Ha ha ha…" Michael started laughing uncontrollably. "It just…kept getting more and more serious and then…and then we started betting and then…oh, man…I can't breathe."

"Evidence," Amon said. Sakaki was enjoying the moment too much to understand what Amon was trying to say.

"Uh-huh, and?"

"And then I kept…winning and then he kept betting more and more…" Michael held his side and snorted.

"Oh, man… This is rich!" Sakaki said, starting to laugh with Michael.

"And then…the stakes just kept…getting higher until…we decided to base it on a tournament…"

"Evidence," Amon said again.

"And then…I won…like every game right….and then…Amon had to buy me so many donuts! Oh, man and they're so good, too!"

"Wait, wait, so what did he bet?" Sakaki pressed.

"Oh," Michael tried to calm down, but he couldn't. "Oh, I don't know if I should tell you, Haruto…"

"Oh, come on, say it."

"Evidence." Michael cleared his throat and then started laughing again.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Dude, I'm dying for it, Mike." Michael rubbed his hands and reached into the closest donut box.

"Sorry, Haruto," he said, and he tossed him a donut. Sakaki caught it at his chest.

"What? You're not going to tell me?" Michael wiped his eye and started on another donut.

"After you get over the orgasm that donut's going to give you, it'll be the furthest thing from your mind." Haruto pouted and Michael kept laughing. "Damn, these suckers are so _good_!" Amon came forward and plucked the zip-lock bag from Sakaki's hand.

"Evidence." He sat it on the desk. "Take care of it. See you in the morning." Michael nodded and dug into the box.

"You have one, too," he said. "For not skimping out on me." Amon looked as if he was about to refuse, but then Michael tossed the donut and Amon had no choice but to catch it. Instinct aside, that was one expensive ass donut. Amon looked at the donut, then at Michael, and then he turned and walked away. "Later, Amon!" Michael called. Sakaki waved to Michael, planning to follow Amon. Michael leaned closer and said in a quieter voice, "Ask for a ride, loser."

"Why?"  
"It'll rain and Amon's still got his car."

"But—"

"Don't act like he don't smell good either." Sakaki gave Michael an odd look. Michael started typing on the computer.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You don't think he smells good?"

"It's…all right."

"So ride in his car with him," Michael said. "If I had a chance to ride in Amon's car with him, I'd be falling over backwards."

"Why?"

"Because he's cool and he smells good," Michael said, in the type of tone that made it clear he felt that Sakaki should have known that already. He leaned even closer. "You don't think he's hot?" he asked. Sakaki stood straighter.

"What? What the hell are you talking about…? I'm—" Michael's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he sat back.

"Gimme back my donut." Hell no!

"What? Why?"

"I'm not used to being wrong about stuff, and I don't like the way it's making me feel. So give it back."

"Hell no!"

"If you can't own up to the fact that you and I have something else uncommon in common then you don't deserve it!"

"Wait… You're…?" Michael perked an eyebrow.

"I get it…" he said. "You're…" He chuckled. "Never mind. You can keep it."

"I was going to, anyway. And…what do you mean never mind?"

"Lee?" Amon's voice was nearly directly behind him. Sakaki froze. He could have sworn that Amon was long gone.

"Yeah, Amon?"

"The elevator isn't working again."

"Oh, not again. Piece of junk. Let me try to work out the kinks." Michael started typing on the computer. He passed Sakaki a look and nodded over to Amon. Sakaki shook his head and shrugged. Like he would ask for a ride after Michael's insinuations. However true they were. Or not.

"You're still jumpy?" Amon asked Sakaki.

"No. Just cold, I guess."

"Hey…I just remembered," Michael said. "Since Sakaki's bike is getting souped up at that garage, he's gonna hafta walk home tonight… And it's supposed to storm." Michael looked between Amon and Sakaki. Neither jumped at the bait. Michael's eyes narrowed again. "All right. I see what's going on here," he said. "Either you offer him a ride or he asks for a ride or we're all going to have one big awkward slumber party." Sakaki noticed Amon's shoulders fall.

"Are you propositioning me?" he asked. Michael nodded very slowly. Sakaki looked between them.

"I'll just take the stairs," he said confidently.

"Yes, take the stairs," Amon said. "It's not like he doesn't have them under lock and key with that machine like he does the elevator." Sakaki realized why Amon looked so defeated. He looked at Michael.

"You're evil. You can't do this. It's against the law."

"This is my house," Michael said, tapping his chest. "This is my territory. I rule all here. Now, we're going to put our egos aside and be friends. Amon?" Amon just stared. "My best pal Haruto here needs a ride home. I'd hate for him to get sick in the forty minute walk from here to his place when it starts storming. Can you please give him a ride?" Amon walked closer to Michael. He reached down, grabbed a piece of tissue paper and took another donut. He held it up, daring Michael to protest. Michael looked like he wanted to, badly. Instead, he let out a deep breath, sat back and nodded.

"Deal."

"Let's go." Amon walked away quickly. Sakaki looked down at his donut as Michael unlocked the elevator via his laptop. Sneaky bastard.

"I want another one, too," he said.

"Sakaki," Amon's stern voice came from the hall. Sakaki frowned at Michael, turned and left.

"Good night. Thank me in the morning, Haruto!" Sakaki marched up to the elevator lobby, upset at the turn of events. Amon was still holding both of his donuts. Sakaki wanted to eat one already, but he wanted the one that Amon had grabbed. They got onto the elevator and rode down in silence. Amon looked so uninterested in his donuts. Sakaki wondered if he would mind switching. He asked him on their way to his car in the parking garage.

"Hey, Amon?"

"What?"

"Um… Do you want to switch donuts? I want the glazed one more than this one. I don't like jelly donuts." Amon looked at him as if he'd asked him to have his baby. Then he relaxed and made the chuckling noise again as he opened his door. Sakaki climbed in the passenger's seat. It did smell nice in there. Like leather and Amon's cologne.

"Just take them," Amon said. "I don't want any of them."

"What? Why?"

"Are those your two favorite words?" Amon grumbled. He handed the donuts to Sakaki, then leaned over and opened the glove compartment. Neatly tucked inside among various other items were wet naps. Amon opened the packet, took one out and wiped the sticky frosting from his fingers. Sakaki wanted to ask more questions, but Amon was clearly in a rotten mood. Did he really hate that he had to give Sakaki a ride now, or what? Amon opened the small compartment between their arm rests and stuck the napkin in it. Then he put on his seat belt. Sakaki put one donut in his mouth held the other two with one hand in order to buckle himself in. Amon pulled out of his park and soon, out onto the street.

Sakaki started on the jelly donut. In truth, it was borderline orgasmic, but the jelly ruined the integrity of the entire pastry. Sakaki eyed the glazed donut like a hawk, thinking of how it would taste and trying to replace it with the taste of the jelly donut. He started on the second one, one with chocolate frosting. This one was a cut above orgasmic. Why had Amon passed up the chance to float in heaven like that so easily?

"Why did you take a donut that you didn't want?" Amon didn't say anything. He had his hands on ten and two. The radio was off and he looked uninterested in everything, like usual. "Is it because…you wanted to hit him where it hurt? We shouldn't play games like that with each other, but that sure was kinda funny."

"Lee is kinda funny." Sakaki stared at him. Amon thought Michael was funny?

"Yeah…" Sakaki said. "Sure you don't want a piece?" Amon didn't answer. Sakaki faced the other way and savored the rest of his donut. As he pondered whether or not he should save the last one for the next morning, Amon ran a red light. Sakaki looked over to him. He still looked completely indifferent.

"You just ran a red light."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Hm." What the hell? What if there were cops out and they got pulled over? Cops hated their guts, being STNJ hunters.

"It's already late," Sakaki said. "I don't want any trouble."

"Unless you plan on sleeping in the car, I suggest you get the idea that it's bedtime out of your mind."

"What?" Amon didn't say anything. Sakaki wanted to scowl. It was one thing to be irritated by how Sakaki was always asking questions, but it was another to be vague and expect Sakaki not to want more details. "Answer me, Amon."

"I'm hungry." Sakaki waited. _For what? _he wanted to ask. _Where were they going to go, then?_ he wanted to inquire. He was becoming irritated and he didn't want to hold on to the donut all night, so he started eating it to calm down.

"I want burgers."

"Then you're in luck."

"Not no skimpy NacDo burgers, either."

"Because I frequent fast food joints," Amon said. When did he become so damned sarcastic?

"Hm," Sakaki said, to annoy him. Amon looked over to him. With a smirk, he made the noise louder.

"Hm." Then he faced the road. Sakaki stopped chewing and he felt dread overcome him just as if he'd come face to face with a serial killer. Amon smirking was scary. It was beyond scary. It was like realizing the person who picked you up wasn't the kind, generous person you thought they were. The smirk was the point you turned to the door and the driver locked it before you could open it. Why would they do that? What did they plan to do after that? Sakaki turned to the door. It was already locked, but it was still like a creepy omen. He swallowed his bite and tried to remain focused on the donut. Things were awkward now, weren't they? Why couldn't he just drop Sakaki off before getting food? Why the hell did he smirk like that?!

"What's with you?" Sakaki asked.

"I didn't think you were funny," Amon said. "But…I was wrong about that."

"You find me funny?"

"Hm." Sakaki scratched his head. So the smirk was an attempt to laugh? Should he feel relieved or should he feel bad that his superior was laughing at him?

"Well…that's okay. I guess." Sakaki ate the rest of his donut and wiped his hands on his pants. He thought Amon would show disapproval, but he didn't. Sakaki chewed the bite out longer than he had to, then swallowed it.

"Damn that was good." He turned to Amon. "What place do you have in mind?"

"A steakhouse I frequent."

"Steakhouse?" That sounded expensive. "I only have ten dollars."

"Hm."

"What's funny about that?" Amon glanced over to him and he wasn't frowning. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either. "You can't imagine that I'd only have ten bucks on me? It's not like the company's helping me fix my bike."

"There's nothing wrong with your bike."

"The hell there isn't. It's gray."

"Oh, how naive of me. It must be so hard for you. Hm, hm."

"Oh, come on. No self-respectin' biker's gonna just let his bike be gray."

"Of course not."

"Dam straight. It's got absolutely no character and it's an easy target. If you give the bike some personality, people will remember it better."

"Uh-huh." Sakaki frowned and settled back in his seat. He had the feeling that it was going to be a long, awkward night.

"Are you just going to keep sitting back acting all smug?"

"Why should I act any different than normal?" Amon asked.

"I dunno. Maybe it's because I'm here now."

"What makes you so special?" Sakaki took offense.

"I must be special if you're treating me to a steak burger, and not taking me straight home." Amon's expression changed into one that Sakaki had never seen before. It looked as if he'd dropped his defenses. It was the first time that Sakaki had seen him not looking like he was plotting doom.

"I guess…you're right…" Amon said. Sakaki backed up into the car door. Was it just him, or had his voice loosened up as well? It didn't hold its usual threatening edge.

"Okay, you can stop now…" Sakaki squeaked. "This is too weird." Amon smirked and shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "I kinda like that I can be loose with you." Sakaki sat up.

"Uh-oh," he said, teasing. "I think I might get a lot of dirt to dish tomorrow."

"Possibly." Amon ran another red light.

"You're in a hurry," Sakaki said just as Amon said, "Do you wanna hear a joke*?"

"What, from you?" Sakaki asked. Amon nodded, looking over to Sakaki with a glint in his eye. Sakaki found himself smiling, then chuckling.

"Yeah, right," he said. "You, cracking a joke?" He laughed a little louder.

"Last chance," Amon said.

"Sure you can tell me," Sakaki said. "How do you know any jokes, anyway?"

"Take a wild guess," Amon said, confident that Sakaki would know. "Here goes. If you are Japanese when you go into the bathroom and you are Japanese when you come out of the bathroom, what are you when you're in the bathroom?" Sakaki shrugged.

"I dunno, what?" he asked.

"European." Sakaki frowned.

"What?" he asked, then he understood. "Oh!" He couldn't help but laugh. It was one of the stupidest jokes he'd ever heard and the fact that it was Amon that told it only made the situation more humorous. "I don't know you," Sakaki said, trying to breathe past his chuckles. "I don't know you at all."

"Well, I'll change that tonight," Amon said mirthlessly. How could he not laugh at his own joke? Sakaki wondered, not fully hearing Amon's words, as he was too caught up in laughing. He did, however, notice that they were pulling into the parking lot, so he urged himself to calm down in order to get a good look at the restaurant.

* * *

The second chapter is in the works. Thank you for reading and please review!

kaj

*Amon gets his jokes from Michael, however, it would be lost in translation. Assume that Amon told him a similarly silly Japanese joke.


	2. Stay The Night

Spend The Night

The steakhouse looked more expensive than Sakaki thought it would. He glanced over to Amon nervously. He did hear that he was flat broke, right? How could he expect him to cover any thing in that type of joint? Even if Amon volunteered to pay, Sakaki hated spending other people's money. He got out of the car as Amon did.

Amon slipped his jacket off and slung it over his seat. Then he closed the door and started walking towards the restaurant, rolling up his sleeves meanwhile. Sakaki fell into step with him. When they reached the front doors, a doorman opened one for them. Amon paused to let Sakaki enter first.

As Amon followed him, Sakaki gaped at the rich design of the mainly candlelit interior. Everyone was dressed formally and the tables were dotted with wine glasses. Was Amon serious? How was a guy supposed to relax in this atmosphere?

"Bonsoir, Monsieur Amon, it's such a pleasure that you could join us this evening," a well dressed maître d' said with much enthusiasm. She seemed genuinely excited to be around Amon, who gave her a polite bow. A waiter stood behind her smiling genially.

"Two this evening, Amon-san?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Very good. If you would follow me?" Still nervous, Sakaki followed closely behind Amon. Amon had broad shoulders, Sakaki noticed. He barely saw Amon without his jacket and undercoat on. He was well built, burly. Intimidating. They stopped at a corner booth remote from the main dining area. The waiter gave Sakaki a warm smile and motioned for him to sit. Amon slid in after him.

"The usual to start, Amon-san?" the waiter asked.

"Yes. That should do." Amon looked over to Sakaki. "Do you want something before your burger?"

"Uh, like what? An appetizer?" The waiter looked confused, but only for a moment. He looked to Amon.

"Two muslins and two samplers, thank you."

"Very good, sir." He turned to leave.

"Uh, can I get a coke?" Sakaki asked quickly. The waited turned to him and bowed, then left without a word.

"Coke, huh?" Amon asked. Sakaki leaned over to him.

"What is this place, Amon? I'm like, totally out of place here."

"Next time, wear something less tacky." Dumbfounded, Sakaki leaned away from Amon. "That… I just don't get you." Amon didn't respond. "And where's my menu?"

"You don't need one, do you? You're going to get a burger."

"Can I at least choose the one I want?" Sakaki asked.

"There aren't any burgers on the menu," Amon explained. Sakaki's shoulder's drooped.

"Then how'm I gonna get one?" he asked.

"They are going to make it for you, special order."

"That sounds expensive."

"For most."

"Look, I don't want to spend too much."

"Are you still thinking about that ten dollars?" Amon asked, looking offended. Sakaki nodded. "That wouldn't even properly cover that Coke you just ordered."

"What?!" Sakaki exclaimed. Diners craned their necks towards him, and he hid his face behind his hand, chagrinned. "Just how much does a thing of pop cost in this joint, anyway?" he murmured.

"When you foot the bill, then it's your right to know," Amon said. "Order what you like. If you truly don't want a burger, then request a menu when Aoki-san returns."

"Why…would you spend so much money when I just want a burger? I mean…you could have just dropped me off at a bar." Amon shook his head slightly.

"Perhaps…I didn't feel like eating alone tonight." Sakaki knew the feeling and it wasn't as if this was his first time sharing a meal with Amon. However, this was not hot soup and a half a sandwich with a bottle of root beer at Harry's before a case. This was candlelight dinner off the clock. This was AWKWARD.

"Well, can you understand that I don't want to overspend your money?" Amon's exterior slowly melted into something akin to defeat again.

"If I told you," he began with a sigh, "that I own this restaurant, would you calm down and order as you like?" Sakaki wanted to shrink away.

"You seriously own this place?" he asked. "You?"

"Yes. I opened it the year before starting with the STN-J."

"Whoa, you must be hella loaded…"

"So, a burger it is?"

"What are you getting?" Sakaki ventured to ask. A man as big as Amon could probably put away a lot more than just a burger, but on the other hand it was late. If he ordered light, then so would Sakaki. Amon looked over to him slowly.

"Tonight…is a special night for me, so I am going to celebrate by stuffing myself senseless." The thought of it intrigued Sakaki. He wondered how his appetite could stand up to Amon's.

"Can I have that, too?"

"You can't stomach it." Sakaki was taken aback. The nerve of him telling him how much he could and couldn't eat!

"Sure I could," he said, looking Amon up and down, daring him to say otherwise.

"No, you couldn't," Amon said easily.

"Who do you think you are? You don't know me like that," he said, momentarily forgetting to hide his roots and act like a member of middle class society. Amon's eyebrow perked; he'd noted the change and the challenge.

"You think you could match me, Sakaki, then by all means: order it and we'll see."

"Damn right we'll see," Sakaki said. "You're on." The smirk returned. Amon was finding this humorous while Sakaki was dead serious. In a brief moment of clarity, Sakaki realized his mistake. He never should have gotten angry and showed Amon the side of himself he'd strived to hide from everyone. He rubbed his hand across his bangs, causing the strands to mix and settle along his forehead.

When he next looked at Amon, having felt his eyes on him for quite some time, the smirk had been replaced with an expression that was both unusual and unnamable to Sakaki. The light from the candles and the dimmed restaurant pendants gave Amon's usually rough face a soft glow, making him look young and handsome. It caused Sakaki to frown inwardly. He wondered if he would look young and handsome when he was in his mid to late-20's.

"Is everything all right, Sakaki?" Amon asked. Sakaki nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"You don't look like everything's all right. You're frowning at me."

"Oh, I was just thinking. You know how I get when I do that." Amon looked away finally and Sakaki breathed out. "So…not that I don't believe you, but… You're seriously the owner?"

"Yes."

"That's so crazy. Isn't it hard on you? Handling this _and_ the hunts?"

"In the beginning, it was hard. However, things are better now."

"Good. It looks like a pretty popular place."

"It is. Business is good." The waiter came swiftly towards their table with a tray containing a bottle of red wine, two wine glasses, a slim glass of ice cubes with a taste of Coke squeezed between them and two salads with greens that looked like faded Christmas trees. Behind the waiter, a woman had another tray with sampler platters. She gave them both small plates, then placed down the platters with three types of appetizers artfully arranged on them. They were followed by thinly sliced crispy bread with three types of spread. The waiter added small containers of sauce near the spread along with napkins.

"Please enjoy, Amon-san," the pair said in unison.

"It looks lovely, thank you. Please prepare two of the larger order."

"Of course, Mr. Amon," the waiter said. He bowed and walked away. The girl made a big show of opening and pouring the wine, during which Amon smelled the cork, swirled the wine in his glass and slurped it quietly in his mouth to test it. When given his approval, she poured more into his glass and then served Sakaki, who was dying to dig in already.

"Enjoy," the waitress said, leaving the bottle on the table. Sakaki eyed her strangely as she walked away, then turned his attention to his plate.

"Well, now," Amon said, opening a napkin. "Eat. We'll see if you can hold your own here."

"If the portions are all this small, you're in for losing another bet tonight."

"Atta boy," Amon said. Sakaki chuckled at him.

"You're funny, too, Amon," he admitted. "Maybe…if we all got together and hang out like this, we would see that we're all a little funny."

"Probably." Sakaki smirked. He liked it when Amon said that for reasons unbeknownst to him. They quickly worked their way through shrimp wrapped in bacon, beef satay and some kind of seafood spring roll. The waiters returned and cleared their plates, Aoki with another glass of ice with an inkling of Coke for Sakaki.

Amon was quiet when they ate and didn't venture to start conversation even after the table was empty again. The food was unbelievable, but Sakaki still felt awkward. He felt as if he was on a date with Amon, and it was frightening him. It was one thing to have Michael make suggestions about him. Michael was keen and they had grown close as friends; it didn't come as a surprise to Sakaki that Michael would figure out that he was into men. Sorta.

However, Amon knowing wasn't something that Sakaki was prepared to handle. The fact that he was dining with Amon in his own restaurant screamed of Amon's desire for closeness with Sakaki. Him smirking and chuckling was rare. It couldn't be a mistake that he was letting those actions come and go as they wanted instead of when he chose to allow them to. These were intimate details about him that Sakaki couldn't imagine him having shown the others. So why him? It had to be that he knew and was trying to edge in on Sakaki, but how had he found out?

Maybe, somehow, probably, in _some_ way, Amon was making nothing of it. Maybe for him, it was just two co-workers out for dinner, this place chosen simply because he owned it and preferred it. After all, he had been hesitant to tell Sakaki that it was his. If he'd have bragged about it, then it would have been more like he was trying to impress Sakaki. In reality, it was just Amon trying to shut up his complaining.

Sakaki had the feeling that he was being watched again. He glanced towards Amon, who was pouting peculiarly.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked. "You look like you're in the middle of an exam and you're failing. Miserably."

"I'm good," Sakaki said. He drank some of his new Coke. "This is some good ice," he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"There's no sense in getting filled up on a soft drink when you have this," Amon motioned towards the approaching wait staff, both with two trays. Amon smirked as Sakaki shamelessly gaped at the amount of food they set on the table.

There was lobster, pork ribs, beef brisket and porter house steak. On the side, truffle mashed potatoes (according to their waitress Mizuno; what the hell was a truffle, anyway?), French bread and grilled vegetables. Not appreciating the self-assuming smirk Amon gave him, Sakaki made an act of opening his napkin and tucking it in his shirt, then grabbing a knife and fork, a gourmet's way of drawing guns at dawn.

"Hm," was Amon's response. Sakaki set to work cutting and stabbing and practically inhaling the juiciest, most succulent meat he'd ever eaten. If it weren't for the fact that he was trying to prove himself, he would have slowed down to savor each bite. But that damned Amon was ahead of him and he wasn't even moving twice as fast as Sakaki. No matter. So long as he finished everything, he would prove himself.

When he finished his last bite, he sat back and put a hand to his stomach. It felt taut and heavy. His breathing had slowed considerably and he was tired as all hell. He had absolutely no room for dessert, watching in wonder as Amon completed a ramekin of chocolate crème brulée.

"But I had those donuts," Sakaki said. "Three of 'em."

"You did good, Sakaki," Amon said. "I'm proud. It sitting all right?"

"Oh, yeah," Sakaki said, nodding. "I'm going to sleep good tonight, though."

"It's only midnight."

"Only?" Sakaki asked. Was this guy an owl, or what?

"Yes. Only."

"You're never late to work and you're never tired, but apparently, you stay up pretty late."

"Only on special nights."

"Oh, about that. I've been meaning to ask you. What's so special about tonight, anyway?"

"It's just… I was able to do something that I have been wanting to do for a while now." Sakaki chuckled, curious.

"What's that? Lose a bet?" he joked.

"Hm, hm, hm." Those three small sounds were enough to make Sakaki blush. Amon stood and left the booth. "The best part about betting with Michael…is that he is a very generous winner. Come on. I'll drive you home."

Sakaki waited as nearly the entire staff on duty came to say goodnight to Amon on their way out. It felt like ages once they made it to the front door. Sakaki looked out into the parking lot. It was raining cats and dogs. Amon made a startled noise behind Sakaki, and Sakaki turned to him. A man in a silk shirt and fitted dress pants was standing next to Amon, urging him to use his umbrella. He had silky hair, catty eyes and long, slender legs. He ushered them both to the car, pausing to let Sakaki in before he and Amon went to the driver's side. Amon got into the car and the man leaned towards him as he let down the window.

"Thank you," Amon said. "Everything was excellent tonight, Ran. I was pleased to see everyone working so hard and the patrons had kind words for the staff as well."

"A keen ear, as always, Amon," Ran said. Sakaki felt uncomfortable watching their exchange. There was something about the way they said each other's names. It wasn't sitting well with Sakaki. "It's always a pleasure when you stop by. Please, come back soon."

"I will."

"And we'll be ready for you. Until then." Ran, a man a least 10 years Amon's senior, leaned further into the car and kissed him on the cheek. Nonplussed, Sakaki's mouth dropped open in a silent gape. The window came up and Amon slowly pulled out of the park. Sakaki remained silent as they drove from the restaurant. He closed his mouth and shifted on his seat. He felt so hot suddenly. He was dying to let the window down and stick his head out into the cool rain.

Amon had his hands at ten and two again, but this time, he'd turned on the radio. Sakaki wasn't big on whatever was playing. Smooth jazz? Easy listening? Something that old people listened to to relax on the long drive home from work. Sakaki looked over to Amon slowly.

He was gay.

He had to be.

No straight guy in his right mind let some man put his mouth on him. Not in this life, at least. Not in Sakaki's experience. No, he was pretty sure that in some parts (namely the parts from which he'd been bred and reared) doing something like that would get you messed up, to put it lightly. Sakaki shrank into himself. He couldn't believe that Amon let something like that happen in front of him. Wasn't he concerned about Sakaki's big mouth? Speaking of having a big mouth, should he say something? If he didn't, would Amon feel offended? Sakaki started frowning again, deep in thought.

"Something's the matter with you," Amon said, after a few more blocks.

"That guy kissed you," Sakaki said.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Amon mused.

"What? Why should I be? I just didn't think that you were…you know…gay and stuff."

"Oh. Well, that's probably because of what happened with Touko." Sakaki's brow sunk. Right. Like that would be the only thing.

"You're bisexual, then?"

"No, Touko was just a favor to Zaizen."

"That sounds terrible."

"It is. Blackmail causes people to do terrible things." The subject matter was getting too heavy. Suddenly talking about Amon being gay was an easier topic for Sakaki.

"So…you're really gay, huh? That's cool. I guess…"

"We hunters of the STN-J are a rarer breed than meets the eye."

"W—we?" Sakaki asked. Ten o'clock was abandoned for Sakaki's inner right thigh. His voice hitched in his throat; his body flushed with heat. It felt too good unconsciously for him to voice how startled he was on a conscious level.

"Yes," Amon said. "_We_." Sakaki opened his mouth, but still, nothing came out. He looked outside, but there was too much rain for him to tell his surroundings. It didn't help that Amon's hand was gripping his thigh. And that it felt good. Sakaki swallowed hard. God, did it feel good. Was he extra horny? Was he attracted to Amon? Was it, God-forbid, (or God-willing; Sakaki couldn't exactly choose right now) both?

"Uh, Amon…?"

"Yes?"

"You're…touching me."

"Yes. I know."

"Are you done yet?"

"No. I'm not."

"Oh." Sakaki looked down. Amon's sleeve was still rolled up and his wrist was bare. Sakaki's throat was dry. He shifted, but Amon's grip increased and caused him to stop moving. "You…You can't just go around touching guys there Amon, it's weird," Sakaki said. "It's also illegal."

"Oh. Illegal? You mean like running red lights?" They had been stopped at an intersection waiting for the green, but then without hesitation, Amon ran the light. Sakaki was about to protest further, but Amon raised his hand further. Sakaki let out a startled gasp as he felt a feather light pressure against his crotch. A shudder ran through his spine as a swell of pleasure

"S…shit…" he breathed, his head against the seat. He swallowed hard, stifled the sounds that wanted to escape his lips.

"I have wanted to do this…" Amon said, his voice low, "ever since you mussed your hair. You looked so…handsome that way, I could hardly contain myself."

"You just…can't…do it…though…" Sakaki protested.

"Stop me then," Amon dared, glancing over to him. Sakaki did not miss the darkly stern look in his eye. He swallowed again and shifted away.

"Yeah, like I can do that…" he said. "I'm no match for you…what with…all those muscles."

"Oh, you noticed," Amon said. "I know all about you, Sakaki. I know how you like your men." Sakaki's eyes widened. How could he know? Sakaki had never told anyone. Sakaki stuttered. "You're so cute when you're confused… I don't think anyone could blame my eye from catching on to you." Amon thought he was cute and funny. Sakaki was beginning to forget about his hand as he stared at Amon.

"I don't think I like this…" he murmured.

"Oh, no? Most guys would put up some type of fight if another guy came on to them this strongly and it was unwanted. You, however, just stopped breathing and sat there looking flushed and hot. You did the exact same thing that Lee did."

"You slept with Michael?!" Sakaki asked, enthralled by this development. Amon was startled by the severity of the question. His hold on Sakaki's thigh loosened.

"No," Amon said. "Don't misunderstand. My relationship with Lee is an innocent one."

"O…oh…" Sakaki calmed down. "But you came on to him?"

"No. It was just a pat on his thigh, for encouragement. It's just that…it was really firm. A lot firmer than I thought it would be." Sakaki chuckled despite the tenseness of the situation.

"Firmer than you thought?"

"Well, he sits in the chair in front of a computer eating nothing but junk food. As a former trainer, I can tell when people have been working muscle for a while. I don't know when he finds the time."

"Hey, I didn't know you were a trainer…" Sakaki said. "That must have been fun."

"Profitable more than fun," Amon said.

"We've always wondered how you can afford to have all those nice things. You dress nice and smell nice and you bought your own car. That is so cool." Amon smirked at him.

"Thanks," he said. "I'm glad I meet your approval."

"Sure…" Amon squeezed his thigh. Its mere presence was making his whole body hot. "How did you know about me?"

"I was hired mainly for my uncanny skills of deduction," Amon said. "You weren't as easy to figure out as Lee, but I understood what you were about in due time." Sakaki looked away and frowned as he thought about it. "Don't look so down, at any rate." Finally, he let his thigh go. A rush of air cooled the area quickly. Amon used both hands to make a big turn and then he slowed down. He let the window down and punched some numbers into a keypad. Sakaki felt the coolness replaced by more nervous heat. Where the hell were they? Amon leaned back into the car and drove into a parking garage as its door opened. It was bright inside the spacious cement structure. Amon parked at a space close to an exit door and turned off the car.

"Amon?"

"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"It's after midnight," Amon said. "And I don't live forty minutes away, like you do." Sakaki felt dread settle over him as he realized that he was stuck.

"You want to sleep with me, don't you?" he asked, sounding trapped.

"Yes." Amon unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. Sakaki watched him get out of the car, still in disbelief over the fact that he brought him to his home. Nearing panic mode, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the first number that came to mind. His door opened and Amon leaned towards him. He stopped himself from speaking when he saw the phone. He smirked.

"Calling the police? Hm, hm."

"No," Sakaki said, rolling out of the car. Amon raised an eyebrow as Sakaki held himself around the middle. "Could you give me a sec?" he asked. Amon closed the door and walked towards the exit. On the fifth ring, there was a groggy voice mumbling into the phone.

"Hel—"

"He wants to sleep with me!" Sakaki said quickly, trying to keep his voice down.

"You mean you guys haven't done it yet?" Michael asked. Was he serious? "What happened?"

"I'm freaking out."

"About what?" Michael asked, getting loud. "Dude, if I was alone with Amon, I would have scored by now. What the hell's the matter with you?"

"Mike…I can't… I can't do something like that now."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"But why, Haruto?"

"I'm freaking out, why do you think?"

"I say go for it," Michael said, sounding tired of arguing about it. "Go for an all nighter and don't come in 'til noon. There's a glazed donut in it for you if you do."

"Are you bribing me?" Sakaki asked, pausing to swallow back the drool the mere mention of the donut had created.

"Oh, come on, Haruto, you can't lose."

"I want two donuts, like Amon."

"Deal, but if Amon's as good in bed as he looks like he is, show it by taking one donut, Haruto. Be naughty. Night!" Michael hung up. Sakaki swallowed hard and looked over to Amon. He had made it to the elevator a few yards from the exit door. Hesitantly, Sakaki joined him. Amon stepped on after him and pressed for the 35th floor. Sakaki stood anxiously gripping his elbows floor after floor, the food settling heavily in his stomach the further they ascended. Then, the elevator stopped.

"Floor 35," a mechanical voice informed them. The doors opened and Amon left the car. Sakaki followed cautiously behind him, having the odd feeling that he was being watched on a camera. There were only a few doors on the floor. Amon's was apartment 35 C. He took out his keys and let Sakaki into his apartment. As he turned on the light, Sakaki's eyes drank in every square inch of the spacious, luxury condominium. Amon closed the door quietly and set his keys in a small crystal ball on a stand near him.

"Make yourself at home, Sakaki," he said. "Would you like something to drink?" Sakaki's mouth was still ajar.

"Huh?" he mumbled.

"Are you thirsty?" Sakaki shook his head.

"Nu-uhn, I'm good." Amon nodded and took off his shoes. Sakaki did so as well, absently, as there was still much to lay his eyes on within the three rooms he could see. "This place…is beyond swank…" he said. "Man…you're ultra loaded." Amon walked past the kitchen to the living room. "This is unreal… Like living out of a magazine."

"Well, look around if you'd like," Amon offered.

"Shouldn't you clean up a little first?" Sakaki asked.

"What?" Amon asked. "Why?" Sakaki chuckled at him.

"Now you're starting to sound like me," he said. Amon looked intrigued.

"Which means you're rubbing off on me?" He chuckled. "I can live with that." Sakaki stepped further into the living room.

There was a small grouping of white leather furniture a few feet away. The coffee table was glass and wrought iron with magazines spread in invitation. There was a large area rug beneath it all. A marble fireplace faced the seating area with a large flat screen TV placed above the mantle. Beyond the living room was the dining room, a large rectangular table with matching chairs with dark brown cushions. There was an intricate shelving unit with flowers, pictures and dishes stacked on its shelves.

To the right was the kitchen. The countertops were granite, the cabinets a richly stained oak. The island held a range, and the L-shaped counters along the wall contained a dishwasher and a trash compacter. The appliances were stainless steel, and there were homey accents lining the surfaces in each of the rooms. The flooring in the kitchen was a brown stone, and the style of wood in the living room and dining room was parquet. Sakaki was afraid to see what the bathroom and bedroom looked like. He swallowed hard and looked over to Amon.

"Amon…um…I don't know if I'm ready for something like this…" Amon nodded slowly.

"Well, neither do I," he admitted. He sat down on the couch, leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "But I know that I want to…try, at least."

"Try, like…all the way try?" Sakaki prodded. He approached the couch, but didn't sit down. "I don't know that it would work no matter what we do."

"Why is that?"

"Because…we're just two completely different people."

"Are you somehow…intimidated by me?" Amon asked quietly.

"_Somehow_? You act like it's really so hard to believe? You're smart and handsome and everybody respects you and likes you. You own a frickin' Lexus, you've got the swankest restaurant in town—"

"I thought it would…impress you…"

"You're trying to impress _me_?" Sakaki asked, starting to worry. "I'm just some kid, who the hell cares what I think?" Amon's lips tugged downward.

"Why do you think…I have feelings for you?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think it's just 'cos I'm hot."

"I think it's more than that." Amon looked at him as he sat back. "Sit here." Sakaki settled on the other end of the couch. Amon scooted and then leaned towards him. "I know that what I feel for you isn't just a passing interest. Your history… Your life. Your struggles. They are similar to mine. I see a lot of myself in you, Sakaki. I think that is why…I'm so drawn to you." Amon was watching him, but Sakaki was avoiding eye contact.

"Sakaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at me." Sakaki did so, hesitantly.

"Can I call you Haruto?"

"Y-yeah…" Sakaki said with a slight nod. Amon smiled reassuringly as he lifted a hand to brush his fingers across Sakaki's tousled bang. Sakaki's felt his cheeks grow red with warmth and the sensation of the movement of his hair trickled down into the roots.

"Haruto…I understand why you're nervous and why you're intimidated. I don't want to ruin this by coming on too strong and pushing you when you aren't ready."

"Does that mean that you…? That we aren't going to do it?" Sakaki asked.

"Well, you aren't exactly jumping at the chance," Amon said, perhaps by mistake, he let his frustration be heard through his tone. "You even called Lee."

"How do you know I did?"

"I _know_," Amon stressed. "I know about you and the things that you do when you're worried and scared."

"I wasn't scared," Sakaki said. Amon pursed his lips in distaste.

"We're all trained to tell when people are lying," he said.

"Well you're not always right," Sakaki said, getting loud.

"I'm right right now, Haruto." Sakaki folded his arms. "I'm very familiar with your mannerisms. You can't lie to me about something like that." Sakaki rubbed his ear. Amon watched him. "Now you're admitting defeat in a nonverbal way." Sakaki frowned and Amon smiled warmly. "Well, you know where I stand, Haruto. You can sleep here on the couch if you'd prefer." Sakaki didn't respond. Amon stood and walked towards the hall. "The bathroom's the first door on the right."

"Thanks…" Sakaki said quietly. The moment Amon was out of sight, Sakaki called Michael again. Michael didn't answer, but he called back shortly after Sakaki closed his phone.

"Hey, that was fast," Michael said.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Not that again," Michael sighed. "What's the problem this time? Amon's totally hot and he smells good. Are you…are you scared of him?"

"No," Sakaki said. "I'm just…really freaking out right now."

"You like him, right?"

"Yeah, I mean… He's cute and all."

"But you don't wanna do it because…?"

"It… It just isn't that easy," Sakaki said. Michael didn't say anything for a while.

"Haruto…don't make this complicated for yourself. I mean, are you saving yourself or something?"

"What if I am?"

"Well, I could tell you that Amon's not the type to let people go so easy. He's the clingy type."

"How would you know?" There was another pause.

"I know everything, what are you talking about?" he said, sounding offended. Sakaki frowned at him over the phone.

"Yeah, right," he said. "No one knows anything about Amon."

"I do," Michael said. "I have my ways. Anyway, where is he now?"

"I think he's going to bed."

"In the bedroom, huh? And where are you?"

"On the couch."

"Hmm… Both places are pretty hot. But if I were you, I'd have followed him into his room. Do that."

"What if…I'm terrible at it?" Sakaki asked. "I've never done this stuff with anyone before…"

"Don't worry about that, I'm telling you. Amon's a virgin gay, too." Sakaki frowned again.

"Now how can you possible know that?" he asked flatly.

"Geez, how do you think?" Michael asked, sounding annoyed. "It's because he's talked to me before about it. And he really likes you, Haruto." Sakaki swallowed hard.

"R—really?" he asked.

"Hells yeah. I'm not going to lie about something like that. He took you home with him. Isn't that proof enough?" Sakaki knew in the back of his mind that it was. He looked towards Amon's big screen TV and winced. Shit, was he loaded. Sakaki did another sweep of the room, still awed by Amon's belongings.

"Do you think…he wants to be, like, _lovers_?"

"Yeah."

"Like…boyfriends and everything?"

"Yeah."

"That's a scary thought…"

"I'm dying of jealousy, Haruto. Amon's young, wealthy and handsome as all hell. If he showed an interest in me, I'd be bending over backwards to be with him, in every stretch of the phrase." Sakaki blushed from the visual those words gave him.

"That's just because you're Michael. You're not scared of anything."

"No…there are things I'm scared of," Michael said. "Not many things, but there are some. Shacking up with Amon isn't one of them, though."

"Well, I'm not scared as much as I'm nervous."

"Do you really think that he's not nervous?" Michael asked. "I mean, he has feelings you know? I bet he feels like a chump now that you rejected him and all."

"You're not helping," Sakaki groaned. "I mean, what am I supposed to do. He probably doesn't even want to look at me now, so what am I supposed to do."

"Look, Amon's a guy, so even if he's feeling rejected, he'll get over it once you sneak into his bed," Michael said. "Do that."

"Do what?"

"Go in his room and sneak into his bed."

"But… Then what?"

"It'll come to you. Trust me. One thing'll lead to another and then next thing you know…kablam!" Sakaki jumped. "Fireworks and everything." Sakaki sat back on the couch. After a few moments of silence, Michael said, "Just go and let the good times roll."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Oh, that's because it is. I'm going to sleep now."

"My ass. Since when do you go to sleep this early?"

"Since tonight. So I won't be a distraction for you anymore. I'll turn this thing off if I have to." Sakaki sighed and started to rock his legs.

"I don't think I like you anymore…" he murmured. Michael laughed at him.

"Sure, you don't. Night. Be naughty."

"Night…" Sakaki murmured. Michael hung up. Sakaki looked towards the hall and sighed. Maybe Michael considered it easy, but not Sakaki. Easy was lying down on the couch and conking out. Sakaki stretched out and stared at the ceiling. It was going to be pretty hard to fall asleep with the lights on, but he was hoping his full stomach would lull him to sleep before long. Sakaki closed his eyes and replayed a baseball game in his head, his way of counting sheep. He would asleep in no time, he was sure.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review!

kaj


End file.
